


A Lesson in Respect

by 4ce_in_sp4ce



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Shameless Smut, erotic asphyxiation, hux has a bit of a humiliation kink, plot? I don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ce_in_sp4ce/pseuds/4ce_in_sp4ce
Summary: I should be studying for finals, so I wrote porn instead. oh well ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	A Lesson in Respect

Hux had been seething all day. Ren had done his best to humiliate him in the strategy meeting today with the other generals, and even several hours later Hux was still enraged. Hux was a general. Ren, force sensitive or not, was nothing more than an immature, overgrown child. He had no right to speak to Hux like that. 

Hux sat in his quarters, scrolling through his data pad, but he couldn’t focus. He couldn’t get Ren out of his mind, and just got angrier every time he thought about the meeting. He gritted his teeth and tried to concentrate, but it was no use. Finally he switched on his com.

“Sir?”

“Find Ren and send him to my quarters. I need to discuss something with him.” Hux smiled smugly and sat back, scrolling through the data pad slowly again. If Ren wasn’t going to respect him, he’d have to teach him a lesson. He may have been Snoke’s pet, but Hux was a general. Ren was going to learn to respect him.

The door to his quarters opened several minutes later, and he heard Ren walk in. “You wished to discuss something with me?”

Hux continued scrolling through the data, not bothering to turn around. Ren’s voice sounded ridiculous coming from his mask. “You will address me as General. And take off that absurd mask.” He smiled as he heard Ren take it off. At least he could follow orders.

“You wished to discuss something with me, _general_?”

Hux could hear the sarcasm in the last word and turned his chair to face Ren, frowning. “I am your superior, Ren, and you will address me as such.”

Ren stared back at him coolly. “You’re mad about this morning’s meeting.” His tone was matter of fact.

“I will not have you disrespecting me.”

“Really? And what exactly are you going to do about it, _general_?”

Hux set the data pad aside and stood up, fuming. The _nerve_ Ren had, to speak to him like this. “You will speak to me with respect.”

“And why would I do that? You’re nothing against me, against my power.”

Hux walked over towards him. “Your little force tricks don’t frighten me. You’re nothing more than a petulant child, you…”

Something flashed in Ren’s dark eyes and he brought a hand up. Suddenly Hux’s words stuck in his throat and he couldn’t seem to breathe. “Don’t underestimate the power of my little _force tricks_.” Hux brought his hands up to his throat, struggling to get any air. After a moment, Ren released him and he fell to his knees. “They’re more powerful that you could ever hope to be.”

Hux stood back up quickly, face burning with rage and shame. “Why you insolent…” He started towards Ren, but felt himself being forced back until he hit the wall behind him. He felt something around his throat again.

Ren walked over to him slowly. The force around Hux’s throat wasn’t enough to hurt him, but it made breathing difficult. Ren felt so much larger up close, his broad form making Hux feel small. He reached out and wrapped a gloved hand around Hux’s throat, increasing the pressure slightly, but still not enough to seriously hurt him. “So desperate for respect.” He tightened his grip slightly and leaned in close, whispering into Hux’s ear. “Why should I respect you?”

Hux had never been this close to Ren before. He could feel the power in Ren’s grip, his single hand almost encircling Hux’s neck. A heavy heat began to settle in his abdomen as he continued to struggle to breathe. Ren smirked. “So desperate for approval.” His mouth brushed against Hux’s ear and Hux shuddered, the heat continuing to pool in his abdomen. “For _my_ approval.”

Ren’s grip tightened slightly again, and Hux let out a small whine. He realized he was beginning to get hard. He knew he should be angry or frightened, probably both, Ren had him in a dangerous position and could easily kill him, but the pressure around his throat felt strangely exciting, Ren’s presence strangely electrifying. 

“You put up such a defiant front, but it feels good, doesn’t it? It feels good being humiliated.” A shiver ran down Hux’s spine. Ren brought his other hand down and gently brushed it against Hux’s growing erection. Hux gasped and he could feel Ren smile. “You like it, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Hux’s voice was hoarse, whether from arousal or from being choked he couldn’t tell. 

Ren stroked him slowly through the cloth. “Yes what?”

“Yes, I like it.” Ren shifted and Hux could feel that he was hard too, his own erection brushing up against Hux’s and Hux let out another whine in spite of himself. “God Ren, I’ll do whatever you want, just please…” He was cut off as Ren shifted again, rubbing their cocks together, and he had to close his eyes, moaning.

The grip around Hux’s throat lessened and Ren’s lips were suddenly pressed against his. Hux leaned into the kiss, his hands slowly sliding down Ren’s torso. Ren pressed him against the wall, pressing a line of bruising kisses into Hux’s jaw and throat. He bit down on Hux’s pulse point and Hux responded immediately, arching his back and bringing a hand up to the back of Ren’s neck, gripping his hair tightly. “Fuck me…”

Ren smirked and brought his mouth back up by Hux’s ear. “Is that an order, _general_?” He tugged at Hux’s earlobe lightly with his teeth.

“God, please…” He pulled desperately at Ren’s robe, sliding his hands under layers of cloth until he felt smooth muscle. 

Ren pulled his shirt over his head, and his fingers pulled at the buttons of Hux’s uniform, undoing them roughly. His hands slid down to Hux’s ass, groping it. “I’m going to spread you across your desk, hot and undone, panting my name and begging me to let you cum.” His voice was rough and hoarse, and Hux could feel how hard he was through his pants. He rolled his hips and Hux groaned at the friction, pressing his face into Ren’s neck. 

“You can have me however you want,” Hux gasped as Ren rolled his hips again. “Fuck me, I’ll do anything you want, anything you tell me to.”

Ren lifted him up in a show of brute strength that would’ve caused Hux’s knees to buckle had he needed to use them anymore. He pushed Hux farther up against the wall, hands cupping his ass, lips trailing down his neck again. He sucked a mark on Hux’s exposed collar bone, smiling as Hux let out a quiet moan. “Such lovely noises you make, general.” He moved his mouth down, tongue flicking across one of Hux’s nipples. Hux whimpered and gripped Ren’s hair tightly, leaning his head back against the wall. He was vaguely aware of the noises he was making, desperate whining mixed with heavy breathing, but all he could focus on was Ren’s mouth biting down lightly, his hands gripping Hux’s ass tightly. He could still feel Ren’s cock through his pants and it was all he wanted, all he could think of, his own erection painfully hard by now. He hooked his legs around Ren’s back, rolling his own hips, the friction maddeningly wonderful. 

Ren captured his mouth again, kissing him harshly and biting at his lip. He moaned into Hux’s mouth as Hux continued to roll his hips, sliding his cock slowly against Ren’s. He leaned his head back, gasping at the friction. “Fuck Ren, I want you, please, god, just…”

Ren carried him over to the desk, his hands grabbing at waist of Hux’s pants as soon as he’d set him down. He pulled Hux’s pants down roughly, nearly ripping them off. Hux’s cock was hard and flushed, precum already welling at the tip. Ren wrapped his hand lightly around Hux’s cock, his thumb spreading the bead of moisture around the head.

Hux swore and fumbled with Ren’s belt, pulling at it desperately until it came undone. He slipped his fingers past the waist line, Ren groaning as Hux’s fingers brushed the base of his cock. “In my desk. Second drawer down,” he whispered between harsh kisses.

Ren reached down and opened the drawer with one hand, his other hand still wrapped around Hux’s cock, bringing it back up a moment later holding a small bottle of lube. He pulled back and looked at Hux was dark, hungry eyes. “You’re well prepared general.” 

“You never know what might ahh…” Hux bit his lip and arched his back as Ren slid his thumb down the base of Hux’s shaft. “What might happen.”

Ren let go of Hux’s cock, opening the bottle and spreading lube over his fingers. He slid his fingers between Hux’s legs and pressed them against the tight muscle of his hole, pushing with just enough pressure to make Hux squirm but not enough to penetrate him. A shiver ran up Hux’s spine, a combination of the coldness of the gel and the gentle but insistent pressure. He tried to push himself down, wanting to feel Ren inside him, but Ren pushed him back up. “I’ll fuck you at my own pace, general. You’ll do as I say and nothing more.” Hux nodded and Ren ran his fingers along the tight muscle, smirking as Hux squirmed, trying desperately to obey Ren and not push himself down onto his fingers but wanting him inside of him so badly. “Look at you now general. So proud before, but look at you now. Splayed across your desk, filthy and panting. So desperate.” He pushed a finger in deliberately, moving it in and out slowly for a minute before adding a second finger. “What is it you want? What are you so desperate for?”

“You.” Hux’s voice was breathy. Ren’s fingers felt so good inside of him, but he wanted more. “God Ren, that’s not enough, fuck, please, I want…”

“What? What do you want?” Ren’s gaze was almost predatory. He added a third finger.

“I want you in me, I want…” Hux gasped and arched his back as Ren’s fingers brushed his prostate. “I ahh-I want you to fuck me Ren, I want your cock inside me.”

“Is that what you want? You want me to fuck you?”

“God, yes…”

Ren brushed against Hux’s prostate again. “Beg me, general. Beg me to fuck you.”

“Oh god, please, I ahhh-I want you to fuck me, I want you, I want you inside of me, fuck Ren, I…” Hux could barely see as Ren’s fingers slid against his prostate again and again, hitting it every time. He reached for Ren’s pants, pulling them down and exposing his cock. “I don’t want your fingers Ren, I want your cock, I want it inside of me.” 

A whine escaped his throat as Ren pulled his fingers out. Ren coated his cock generously in lube and lined it up against Hux, pushing it in slowly. Hux gripped Ren tightly, his fingers digging into Ren’s shoulders. Ren was large and Hux worried for a minute that he couldn’t take it, but after a moment his muscles relaxed and Ren slid in completely. He moaned as Ren rolled his hips, thrusting into him. He thrust again and Hux pushed forward to meet him, fingers digging even deeper into Ren’s back. 

“Fuck, you feel so good…” Ren’s mouth found Hux’s again and he kissed him roughly as he thrust. He moved down to Hux’s throat and Hux knew he’d have bruises tomorrow but he didn’t care. He was moaning obscenely loud, swearing as Ren hit his prostate with each thrust. Ren wrapped his hand around Hux’s cock, caressing it in time with his thrusts, and Hux let out a string of curses and obscenities. Ren pulled back and watched him with dark eyes, panting. “God Hux, you look so beautiful like this…” His pace was quickening, and Hux could feel himself getting closer to orgasming with each snap of Ren’s hips.

He tried to speak, but all he seemed to be able to do was swear and repeat Ren’s name over and over again, increasingly desperate as he edged closer and closer to orgasm. “Ren, I…I’m…” He threw his head back as he came, screwing his eyes shut and letting out a strangled cry that was a mix of Ren’s name and several different swears. He clenched around Ren, who was beginning to lose his pace, thrusting into him heavily.

Ren pressed his face into Hux’s neck, panting and moaning Hux’s name as he came inside of him. Hux ran his hands through Ren’s hair, pressing exhausted kisses against his lips and jaw as their breathing slowly evened out. Hux didn’t think he’d ever been fucked this good, and he knew he was going to be sore the next day. He didn’t mind though. 

Ren returned his kisses, whispering how beautiful he was, how gorgeous, between each one. Finally he pulled back, watching Hux with a slight smirk. “Well general, are we even for this morning’s meeting now?”

Hux laughed quietly. The _nerve_ Ren had. “Yes, Ren, I suppose we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying for finals, so I wrote porn instead. oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
